seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-concept vessel
Endozones (also known as sub-concept vessels, microzones or biozones) are a type of zone that are derived from someone's/something's concept core. In other words, they are the metaphysical world of an entity's body. So visiting these zones isn't like shrinking and walking around the real body, but instead it's a world representing it. Many individual organisms can represent a whole population or strain of organisms from the real body. For example, Staph is the only Staphylococcus in her zone but represents all the Staphylococcus in the real body. While the real microbes are mindless, the ones representing them in an endozone are sentient, capable of speech and have their own culture. Since the residents are not restricted to their real counterparts proportions, their size is not in the same relative proportions as in the real body. Examples include human sized bacteria and maggots while the flies are just as small as they are compared to a human. Both unicellular and multicellular organisms are visible to each other, as opposed to real microorganisms being unseen to most animal life. Even objects and places have unrealistic relative proportions (ex: bacteria living in pills and tablets as buildings). Some entities have a different size in the endozone. For example, Balmer is normal sized in the endozone but outside of it he's the size of a real embalming machine. Small sized worms are also seen entering and exiting an endozone through a door in the Morgue, but in that zone they are dangerously big for a normal sized person. The process of entering such a zone is called endo-shift. Endo-shifts usually take place by placing the body in or on a device, calibrating, and entering a door that leads to the body's endozone. Doctors at the Hospital use this procedure on patients even as a mere formality. While in an endozone, time passes much slower on the outside world and vice versa. It's also known that there is an infinity of worlds within worlds, which means that each cell has its own endozone, each molecule has its own, each subatomic particle has its own, even we are part of something bigger's endozone. It's the nature of conceptual layers! Living Endozones This article is about the endozones of living vessels. For the dead counterpart go here. Green Spore Son's Endozone Phageshiftzero.png Phageshift.png Phageshift2.png Phageshift3.png Phageshift4.png Just as strange and alien as the green child. This zone has weird inhabitants and landscapes that we couldn't understand. Despite the bizarre surroundings, it's something normal for a healthy entity of the green child's species. Endo-shift to this zone is made using the Kitty Door. Lacey's Endozone Lacey is an open wound present at multiple locations and her endozone is accessed by simply entering through one of her openings. This place is made entirely of congealed blood and from here you can exit through any one of the other openings, acting as a fast travel hub. Her immunity system is represented by Macrobobby, an overactive white cell that may be the cause of her allergies. Some places could be hidden, as Macrobobby made his appearance by going through the floor and mentioned returning home to his wife. Trivia *In the Green Spore Son's endozone the land is made by using microscopic photos of plant leaves surface. There's also a sign with the silhouette of either a fairy shrimp larva or an Incubus. *According to Jonathan Wojcik, a living endozone would look similar like in Osmosis Jones, only slightly more oppressive and unfriendly towards foreign bodies. Category:Zone